Will you save me from myself?
by lordkagome
Summary: Sora, a 17 year old boy with nothing to live for. Abused and beaten ran away from home carry 8 things. His son included. He found a cave and has been living there til a boy, aroud 19, found him w slit wrists. rated for rape, abuse, and suicide attemps
1. Running Away

Title: Will you save me from myself? 

Description: Sora, a 17 year old boy with nothing to live for. Abused and beaten he ran away from home caring 8 things: a razor sharp knife, his wooden sword, a lighter, 2,000, clothes, backpack, books, and his young child. He found a cave and has been living there until a boy, a year later, around 19 found him bleeding one night with cuts on his wrists. Will this boy be his savior?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts but if I put OC's in I own them.

Chapter one: Running away

Bang! Bam! Wa-pow!

"Don't you dare treat me like that, boy!" His father fit him again, this time right across the face, instantly bruising it. "You scum, you should treat me with more respect!" His father pushed him into the closest wall and held him there by his neck. Sora tried to push him of but his father was too strong. His face started to turn red and he could feel the bone almost breaking. It was a feeling that, over the years, he had gotten use to.  
"Ahh!" He screamed in pain. Furious that he would do this in front of his baby boy, he lashed out. He got his father in the face with all his might. The grip loosened just enough and he got free. Sora ran to his baby brunette and picked him up, telling him not to cry. He ran up upstairs and put Rani, his son, down.  
"Hurry and grab your bag and stop crying we'll be out of here soon." The young father said as he heard footsteps coming closer. He threw his backpack on his back. It was heavy but was easier and quicker than carrying everything separately. He ran over to the second story window and opened it.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

His dad was trying to knock down the door. Sora was glad he made sure to lock it.  
"Rani, you climb down first. But make it quick." He said, quickly thinking he should of practiced more.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Rani ran to the window and started to climb down. The crying had been reduced to sniffling by now. "Daddy I forgot my Momiji!" He yelled from the bottom.  
Sora looked around. He saw the furry little yellow thing and grabbed it. "Catch." he threw it down. When the little boy caught it he nuzzled into the soft velvet fur.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Sir, as Sora and Rani were forced to call him, rammed into the door forcing it to the ground. He sneered as he saw Sora with one leg out the window.  
"Rani! Run!" He called down and the little boy took off with out a second thought.  
"Sora you can't get away from me. You may try but it'll only lead to your death." He back-handed his son across the already formed bruise. He pulled him inside and quickly threw him across the floor, his spine hitting the corner of his desk. Sir closed the window, locked it and look at the already slightly bleeding body, starring up at him. "Worthless, weak, scum!" He looked to the dresser ad opened the top drawer. Reaching in he pulled something out.Sora looked closer and saw him pull out a bag. The bag had two sets of handcuffs and a fairly long piece of rope. _He's going to rape me, again. At least he can't force Rani to watch.  
_ He slowly stood up and, as painful as it was, he tried to get to the door as fast as he possibly could. His back slowed him down enough for Sir to easily catch up with him before he even got to the door. Sir grabbed his wrist and whipped him around, crushing his body in a tight embrace. The smell of alcohol was on his breath. Tears welded up in Sora's eyes as Sir pushed him to the bed. He followed his son down, making him gasp for air because of the weight now added to his chest. Pinning his arms down, Sir handcuffed the brunette to a close poll on the headboard. Sora couldn't escape now there wasn't away to get his arms free and the metal was digging into his skin already.  
The second set of handcuffs was put next to the other pair, even tighter though. Sora tried to keep his legs free but his dad pinned them down with his knees. Sir tied them to the bed, mostly cutting off the circulation. "Next time you'd be wise not. To. Fight. Back." Sir ripped Sora's clothes off literally. "This might not happen then." Sir stripped down, then climbed back on Sora. He smiled evilly, getting ready to enter him.  
_Yeah right. At least Rani's not here to be raped also-_ Sora's thought was cut shortly by a huge pain that he'd grown accustom to.  
Sir pulled out of him, then went back in at the fastest pace he could for the first time. His dad grunted and groaned.  
"St…aah… p!" Sora tried to stop him but it was to late. His hips buckled It felt so good, but it felt so much worse that the pleasure was drained out. "Aah!" Sir slammed into the bloody entrance over and over until he cummed, then collapsed.  
Sora took in a shaky breath. He smiled happily knowing that it was over for now at least. He wiggled a little trying to get the feeling back in his body but it was useless when Sir was awoken by it. He stood up, slowly pulling himself out of Sora. Once at full height, he slammed all his weight into a punch to the center of Sora's chest. Sora gasped for air but found none when Sir gagged him with a ball of cotton.  
"Hope to see you soon. And when you regain consciousness the cuffs will be unlocked so clean up you're mess." Sir got dress quickly and stood by the door a smirk on his face when he looked at Sora's broken body, knowing the same will probably happen later.  
A few minutes later, or at least to the brunette, he was un-cuffed and untied. The blood had caked over his skin and it felt like his ribs. Legs. And arms were broken, but they most likely were.  
He slowly got up off the bed, the blood flaking off a little. He pulled the gag out of his mouth, even that was covered in blood, most likely caused by the dryness of his throat.  
He walked out off the room, careful not to stub his toes on the fallen door. The more he walked the more blood slowly came threw the dried blood. He walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him, and turned the water on all the way up.  
The young father climbed into the shower. The water turning red as soon as it touched his skin and fell to the floor, leading to the drain._ I wish I could flow like the water. Escape this prison. Slip through his finger and drown he. He deserves it._ As the blood poured off his body and his muscles loosened, he washed his hair of blood and grease and what-not. The shower didn't take more than a half-hour but it was already freezing cold.  
He stepped out of the shower after turning it off. He wrapped a towel around himself and went to clean up his mess. He threw the blankets next to the trash bin and wiped the bed clean of any proof there might have been. Now the only proof was the scars on and in Sora and the chipped paint of the bed polls. Sora walked to his dresser and picked out an all black outfit. He put it on and hooked a couple chains to his pants. Throwing his necklace over his hand and strapping a cheap watch on his wrist he want back into the bathroom. He checked the time. _11:24 am. Wow I was out for a while surprised I didn't suffocate._ He locked the door and walked over to sink, reaching up above it, into the medicine cabinet. Taking down the Aleve bottle and the gauze wrap to reach the back. Sora flicked a switch, which opened a little drawer. The brunette pulled it out, glad his dad hasn't found it yet. Sora made sure the bathroom door was locked and opened the little box like drawer. Inside was various sharp objects like a knife, a razor, bits of broken glass, small scissors, and even pieces off broken tapes that were sharp enough to kill you if you pushed on it hard enough. He pulled out the switch blade, or knife, and put the rest down on the toilet seat.  
Placing the cold, metallic blade to his skin, his left wrist to be precise, he sliced the vein. He repeated it about 10-15 times before he was finished. Then he just went to the same cuts and cut them even deeper. He held his arm over the sink, bleeding his life away.  
Sora became every pale from blood loss. His sight was turning blurry. He reached over and unlocked the bathroom door right before he collapsed. _I wonder why I unlocked the door. I wish to die. This might save my life. Why unlock it? To keep Rani save is all I'm good for and Rani's gone. My life is pointless now_. Those were the last thoughts before his whole world turned black. Sweet, painless darkness.


	2. What the!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts but if I put OC's in I own them.  
BlueIce950- Thank you for the reveiw! I'll update as soon as I can! I'm re-writing the whole thing or else I'd update quicker.  
bryanandhallie- Sure you can. Why not? sruggs Thank you for the reveiw!  
Chapter 2- What the?

Sora shock his head. He groaned as he saw light coming through the window and hurting his eyes. He turned over only to have his eyes hurt by that sunny window.

_Dammit! I can never fall back asleep!_ He sat up, the thick, white sheets falling off of him and onto his chest. _Wait a minute. I'm suppost to be dead. Who'd save me? Of all people. Why me? I'm so worthless_. Sora looked around. _I've never seen a room so pure looking. _It's true. The room was totally white.Not even a speck of dust was in sight. _I've never even seen this room!_ He got out of bed, noticing he only had his pants on and his cuts and bruise were wrapped in gauze with... was it care? _Who'd care about me?I'm worthless_. As he walked over to the door he heard singing. It was soft but strong in the emotion way.

**When you walk away You don't hear me say please****Oh baby, don'tgo ****Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight ****It's hard to let it go **

**You're giving me too many things Lately you're all I need You smiled at me and said, ****Don't get me wrong but I love you****But does that mean I have to meet your father? ****When we are older you'll understand ****What I meant when I said "No, ****I****don't think life is quite that simple"  
**

Sora followed the voice. It lead him to a window, the kind of door one. Sora glared at it for waking him from his peaceful slumber.

**When you walk away****You don't hear me say pleaseOh baby, don't go Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonightIt's hard to let it go**

**The daily things that keep us all busy Are confusing me That's when you came to me and said,  
**

Sora looked out the window/door. He saw a girl with neck length blonde hair, leaning over the railing slightly. She was wearing a knee-lengthwhite sleeve-less dress. The wind blew, pushing some hair into her face and ruffling up her dress, but she ignored it.

**Wish I could prove I love youBut does that mean I have to walk on water?When we are older you'll understand It's enough when I say so,And maybe some things are that simple **

**When you walk away,You don't hear me say pleaseOh baby,don'tgo,Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight,It's hard to let it go**

The brunette, and seemingly the other of the two, walked closer to the oddly familiar girl.He reached out to touch her but decided not to, he'd let her finish the song first. It sounded almost angelic when she sang it.

**Hold me Whatever lies beyond this morning Is a little later on Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all Nothing's like before **

**When you walk away You don't hear me say please Oh baby, don't go Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight It's hard to let it go **

**Hold me Whatever lies beyond this morning Is a little later on Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all Nothing's like before **

**Hold me Whatever lies beyond this morning Is a little later on Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all Nothing's like before**

Sora just stood there, too nervous to do anything. He slowly reached his hand out then stopped in mid-reach. The blonde turned around surprise in her innocent blue eyes. As the surprise went away she smiled. A really gental one at that.

"Hee hee. Looks like you're finally awake. You've been sleeping for 2 days! You must have been really, really tired." Her voice was just aswonderful nwhen she wasn't singing. "I don't think you remember who I am. Do you"

Sora looked at her with a confused clue less look on his face. "What do you mean? I know you? I knew you were familiar. I guess this explains it." He put his unharmed arm's hand on the back of his head. "No, I'm sorry I don't remember you"

"It's okay I just moved back. When I was little my parents got a job transfer to one of the more major islands, Jafe. I had no chose but to go, no matter how hard I tried to resist." She smiled again. "I'm Namine. And you're Sora Kurashi! We were best friends up until I moved. I hope we will be friends still.

Sora looked dumb-founded, mouth wide open. The young father shut his mouth and smiled. "Sure we will. Just one problem..." he paused, "... can you avoid me for a while? I have to finish something first"

Namine frowned. Sora didn't know why but it seemed wrongfor her to be smile-less. "No." It was a plain and simple answer but Sora was confused by it. "The reason I came back here is you. I..." She had tears forming in her eyes, so she looked down, ashamed of herself. She took on a shaky breath. "I... I love y-you." She looked back at Sora.

"Namine..." Sora reached his hand up and wiped the tars away, only to have them come down again. "I'm sorry but I already have a son, Rani. So I can't feel the same way about you... at least for now"

Her whole world broke into hundreds of trillions of pieces. "But you're 17, correct? Who's the mother? Do I know her? Where is she? Does she know about the suicide attempts?" She stopped the twenty questions. "I was too late." She brought her hands to her face and buried her head in them. "I was too late." Her knees gave away and she fell to the floor sobbimg.

"Namine..." She had made the only one that cared for him collapse to the floor in a fit of tears. "Yes, I am only 17 and Kairi was Rani's mom. She died at the age of 15. A couple years after Rani was born. I still love her a she is Rani 's mom. Plus, you're wa-ay to good for me. Everyone is. No matter who they are. "Sora's frown deepened. "I'm a dirty, slutty, weak, whore. No, I'm worse... I'm me"

Namine looked at him, her tears stopping aslmost instantly. She stood up. "What do you mean? 'No, I'm worse... I'm me' You're ot any of those things and I haven't seen you in what 11 years and I know this! You're way to good to be any of those things at least when I saw you last. You protected me from bullies, played with me,made me happy, healed my cuts! How can you think that way about yourself"

"You don't want to know. You really don't. I'll just say a lot happened while you were gone"

A worried expression came on to her face. "What could have happened to that loving, happy. cheerful boy that I love to change him into a negative, suicidal 17 year old?" She shook her head. "I wish I'd never left. Damn fuckin parents." As the curses left her mouth, Sora gasped.

"Namine..." Sora said, ashamed. "I can't believe you swore. Twice!" He held up two fingers to enphise it. "You don't seem like the type of person to sware"

"Yeah well technacilly I'm not her. Split personalities. Well she's yelling at me for telling you so, bye-bye." Her split personalities vanished. "I'm so-o sorry. She didn't hurt you in anyway right?" She saw him shake his head. "Okay good. She's going to get yelled at later." The blonde glared inwardly. "Okay let me check your wounds. Don't want you dieing now. Well... I don't want you to. I can only hope your opinion changes." She frowned slightly then rebounded right back. "Well let's go get your cuts treated." Namine grabbed his hand and lead him inside, right toi the bed that was a mess still from when Sora had slept there. She pushed him on to the bed. "Now stay here. I'll be right back." She turned and walked out of the room and down the hall.

The brunette sighed and laid back causing a huge pain surge through out his system. _I can't believe I forgot about those! Fuckin asshole! I wished he finish me off then die painfully from suffacating. I can't see him hurt my baby anymore!_ He's thoughts ended as the blonde walked back into the room with gause apon gauze and medicians he's never even heard of. She placed them on the bed next to him and knelt on the floor.

She pouted as Sora didn't move. "Sora! Come here you have to get better!" He rolled his saphiere eyes and sat forward. "I'll start with... your left arm." He hold it out toher and she started to slowly unwrap it. The close to the skin she got, the paler she got. After about the 4th or 5th time the gauze was filled with blood. She looked at him. "I wrapped this an hour ago. How deep did you cut? I looked healed before"

Sora looked at his arm. heh. No wonder I'm light-headed... I cut deeper than I thought. That's good. And it's even to late for stitches. I'm going to die! He thought happily, smiling inwardly and outwardly.

"What are you smiling at?" Namine's pale face turned paler when she saw his smile. It was a peaceful smile. A good job smile. Like one who was happy at something horrible. Of one that's proud of itself. The scared Namine because she knew what he was thinkning about.

Well that's all I have written so far. Do you like it? Please reveiw. - points to button


	3. Let me help you

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts but if I put OC's in I own them.

Author notes- Thank you for your reveiws! Well time to get to the story. It took about seven times to finish typing this sad I know.

Chapter 3- Let me help you

"Sora!" Namine whinned, when she got no answer. "Tell me! Why are you smiling! Are you happy the cuts aren't healing! What could have happened to make you like this! Why not tell me!" Tears rolled down her slightly pink cheeks. "I want to help you!" She was yelling too loud, her voice started to become hoarse.

"I can't and wont get you involved in my problems. Especcailly because you can get hut. Physically and mentally. I don't want that to happen to you. You're too good for that."

Namine gave up and continued to unwrapp the bloody mess. When she finished she put the used gauze aside so that she could treat his wounds. After putting the ointment on, she wrapped his cuts with the gauze tightly but not to tight. She moved on to the upper arm doing the same. That one looked mostly healed but not fully.

Sora tried to keep the pleasen smile off of is face and successed when he saw a fully healed cut on his lower right arm. His eyes twitched in annoyance. _Why have my blood pour out of me instead of my breath._ Sora siged going back into depression _Because I don't deserve a quick, painless death. I don't deserve death at all._

Namine looked at him a little disgusted at what she saw. "So you smile at the sight of your own blood but frown at a healed cut!" She shook her head. The blonde looked at him for a second then walked out of the room, shutting the door softly behind her.

The brunette looked at the medicans next to him. He smiled at all the different kinds. Advil, Aleve, Nyquil. They were all there. Not thinking of why there were all of these different kinds. He picked up a bottle, opened it, and took about 10 pills. He did this on all of the bottles, some more than others. With the liquid ones he downed like it was soda.

He started to feel dizzy and he smiled as he picked up a glass bottle. He laid on his side, left arm hanging over the side, above the garbage. He broke the bottleon a close table and put it to his left wrist. Pushing into the gauze and skin he drew blood instently, then he swipped the broken glass across the gauze making it fall into the garbage followed by the dripping noise of his blood hitting the metal at the bottom. _Death'll come easier the more I bleed._ He did this a few more times and didn't go over them like he did the last time. He watched his life fall into the bin. He didn't want to stain the floor or bed or anything with his dirtyness. It'd be such a waste of such a pure room. The young father put the deadly hunk of glass in the trash. His eye sight was falling him and starting to go blurry. _I'm so selfish. Ending my life when people worse of are stable and not cutting or popping. I really do belong in the bin with all the trash. Though I'm doing the world a favor by ending it._ As the his world started to turn black as a blonde girl walked into the room and saw him laying there. Her eyes watering, tears threating to fall, she said something. It was incoherent to Sora. The last thing he saw was the girl picking up the phone and most likely call 911.

Flashback->

Sora's eyes were huge. He couldn't believe the sight in front of him. Two dead bodies. One his mother; her neck sliced, arms bruised and broken, and her legs covered by the other body. The other body was of Kairi, his girlfriend. So young, so innocent. _Why'd she had to die? Why not him?_ Her throat was purple indicating that she was strangled.

His eyes were warm and stinging with fresh tears. Letting them fall, he cryied out for them, saying that he needed them. To come back alive. To live with him. He slowly walked over to them, careful not to step in his mother's pure blood and soiling it. He kneeled down, tears pouring out of his eyes like running water. His saphieres wanted to close but his brain and body wouldn't let them. Leaning over he covered his face with his hands, wiping the tears away, forcing himself to stop crying.

_I wont cry. I wont show a weakness._ He stood up, throwing on an emotionless mask. Well more like a face that was slightly happy. _No one will know what I'm really feeling_. He walked into the bathroom, slamming the door shut. _I might have to work on the anger but..._ he paused to look in the mirror. _It'll work_. His eyes were still saphiere blue a little red from tears, but were empty and cold.

He opened the mirror showing the medicans and so on. Going into the cabintet, he took out the gauze and some tampons, tossing the tampons into the trash. _We wont need them anymore. It's a home with guys only now._ He flicked the switch in the back, taking out the drawer and opening it. Looking through it for a minute his took out his favorite weapon against himself,a screw. It was a little rusty but extremly sharp none the less. Putting it to his wrist, he pushed hard into his vein with the tip, and sliced itopn. He grabbed his switch blad, it was easirer for him. Putting it next to the river of blood he'd just made he cut the vein. The young father sighed in releif. Releif fom stress, worries, pain. He smiled, loving the feeling and the fact Rani was at the babysitter's house tonight. _Well I don't have to worry for a little while then._ Vision getting blurry he want back to his room, his blood gathering into his hand, making sure not to spill any on to the wooden floor. He laid on his bed and kept his arm, his right to be exact, over the garbage. He put the blood that was in his hand into the garbage. _I wont show emotion ever again..._

End Flashback->

Sora's eyes flew open, filling with tears but they quickly went away. He though to himself, _I wont let that bastad kill them and then see my tears. I wont let him have that pleasure._ He put his mask on. Looking down to his arm he saw the were bandaged, not like before wth love, but with saddness and pity. They also weren't like they were before, they were more like large bandaids not gauze wrapped. The young father wanted to rip the bandages off but he didn', not knowing why though.

Slowly sitting up, the back pain completely gone. He didn't know why but shrugged it off. Looking around he noticed he was in a hospital room. Most likely a critical care room. A little smile apeared on his face, but slowly vanished.

_I wont show emotion. I wont show a weakness!_ He yelled at himself, enough to give him a very bad headache. The emotionless mask back on his face.

The bunette looked at his arms again, glaring at the bandages, wishing they'd disappear on their own. The gauze was fairly old, meaning it must be early. He looked for a clock. His eye twitched in irritation but he stopped it. There wasn't a clock in his room. He sighed. There wasn't a tv either.

_Now what am I going to do? I'm awake so I can't fall back asleep._ He sighed. I_ guess I'll find out what day and time it is._ Putting his feet on the cold marble floor Sora stood up. He walked to the door and opened it. Outside was all white, doors every so many feet. He walked out, checking the number on his door, and went left, seeing a room with a desk there.

When Sora reached the desk he noticed that the man there looked familar. His brown hair went to his shoulders and his eyes were a blue-grey, but more grey. They were filled with mystery and untold sercets. A lot like Sora's just with grey not pure blue.

"You are?" Th voice reflected his eyes. "And why are you in front of me?"

"I'm Sora Watari. Iwas sent here I'm not sure how long ago. I'm in room C-148. Why I'm here is because Iwant to know the time and date."

"Ooh well it's..." he looked at his wrist,at his exprensive looking watch, "...around 8:20, a little before. The date is July 10." The man looked at him. "Is that all?"

Sora nodded and turned around to walk back to his room. About halfway down the hallhe heard sobbing. The brunette walked into the room, the door was ajar slightly so he invited himself in.

When he got in the room e saw a woman hooked up to a life machine. She had long black hair and she was unheathally pale. The place were the sobbing was coming from is a boy, most likely her son. He had shoulder length silver blonde hair and is wearing a black hoody and black Tripp pants.

Sora walked over slowly trying to make as little amont of noise as possible. A squeaking noise was made but from an unknown place. The silver blonde spun around, making his hairfan out. The boy's eyes were an aqua-green surrounded by redness from crying.par tab "What are you doing here!" The boy screamed at Sora, trying to hold back the on coming tears.

"I heard someone crying so I decided to see what was wrong."

"Well my mother was almost killed, well you can call her dead because she's been in a coma for a couple days now, by her boyfriend. So it's no big deal." The last sentence was dripping with sarcsim.

"Ooh I'm so sorry. Sorry Iasked. Is there anything I can do to help?" The brunette sounded worried, thinking back to what he did when his mother died.

"Keeping my mother alive. Waking her up. You're not a god, what can you do?" The words were filled with hatred.

"Well I can you company. My mother and girlfriend were murdered a couple years ago. They were killed in front of me. About 10 feet away."

The blonde was a little shocked that there wasn't any trace of saddness on his face orin his voice."Ooh okay then." His voie was a lot softer. The boy turned back to his mother. "My name's Riku." The boy named Riku grestured to the seat next to him.

Sora walked over to Riku and sat down. "I'm Sora. If there's anything you want tell me. Let me help you."

Riku looked at him, a slight smile apearing on his face. "Thank you." He turned back to his mother and didn't cry, he didn't even have to try and hold back a sob.

After a few minute of comfortable silent, thesilent was broken by aloud crash followed by an angry voice calling Sora's name. This made Sora pale know who it was.

Author notes- Well that's all so far. Just so you readers know this is based off of me as Sora. (except I don't get beat and I didn't see people die.) If you want my best friend, Olik (Nickname) said I should post the notes about this (that we passed back and forth) in between chapters. What do you think? Sould I? It's up to those who reveiw!


	4. Why us?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts but if I put OC's in I own them.

Author notes- Well here's the next chapter. I don't want to be doing this right now so sorry if there's a lot of mistakes. Also, sorry it took so-o long to update but I'm starting a new story so yeah. I was more focused on that.

Olik- Poke me all you want. And your right I do have more. I'll remember not to let you read it next time.

moogleluber- Yes, he is a sicko. It gets worse in this chapter.

DieChan- Yes he does. Oops I forgot about Rani. I only mention him once in this chapter but I might change it.

Hitori-Hoshi- shakes head Kill him with the knife. You know the one. In the cabinet.

BisexualBudda- Thank you! I don't think it's all good. Accually I think it sucks. But think what you want to.

Thank you for the reveiws! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 4- Why us?

Riku looked at Sora, confused that the brunette was that pale. He didn't even seem sad when he was telling him that his mom and girlfriend died in front of him. Ten feet away. The brunette's face had a frown planted on in, the face paler than freshly fallen snow.  
"I-I have to go." Sora stood upand turned to leave only to be stopped by a hand holding on to his sleeve. He looked at the owner's hand than turned back to the door. "Let me go." The hand didn't move. "Please let me go. I don't want you hurt when your mom wakes up."  
If the confused look on Riku's face disappeared it was back at full force. "What do you mean when she wakes you? And why and how would I get hurt?"  
Sora looked back at Riku, a smile etched on his face. "I have a good feeling that she'll be fine in a few days. And to the other question. You're cute and..." The brunette paused and frowned. "... you acually gave me a moment of you time. He'll hurt your if he found that out. I don't want that to happen." Sora saw a little bit of blush on Riku's cheeks making him look even cuter if possible. The young father looked back at the door. "Well... you going to let me go now?"  
RIku was at a loss for words. Sora thinks I'm cute? I'm not cute! I might be hott but not cute! Riku opened his mouth, trying to make a come back but all that came out was no, I wont let you go.  
After prying Riku's hand off him he walked away. "I'm sorry Riku but it's for your own good." Sora followed the crashing noises and yelling to a room close to his, ignoring the calling Riku was doing. Telling him to come back and that the brunette said if he needed anything to tell him but he was walking away. Sora peaked into the room to see it completely destoryed. Sir was standing over the person of the room, screaming in his face  
"Where is my son!"Sir grabbed the guy's thoat, pratically strangling him. "Tell me where he is! His name's..." Sir paused temted to call him whore or slut. "...Sora!" The silver-blonde was cut off by the brunette behind him yelling stop.  
"I'm right here, Sir! Leave that man alone! He didn't do anything wrong!"  
Sir smirked. "So you decided to show up. How nice off you." Sora's father let the man go, turning around slowly. "Sora..." He said his name like it was acid. "..I've missed you so-o much. Don't run away again." He walked over to his son and hugged him. To people watching it looked innocent but Sora was terrified. "I came here to pick you up. It's been almost a week you slut. I need a good fuck soon and only you can satify my carving, you dirty hoe." Sir let him go and grabbed the spikey cinnamin haired boy's wrist. As they walked the tighter Sir squeezed, almost to the point of breaking it.  
When they got to the car the blonde opened the door for Sora thjen threw him inside, the back of his neck hitting the gear shift, right next to the vertibre. Sora had to fight back the erge to cry out in pain, to not show the pain on his face was almost impossible. Sir walked around the car to the driver's door, taking a deep breath as he heard sirens. Opening the door, he started the car and drove away when he shut the door.  
_They can't arrest me. I'll fire them. _"Sit up right! Don't embarass me!" Sora moved to the correct position in his seat, careful not to hit Sir or anything. His father smirked. _ I'll rule over his life til my dieing day._  
A few minutes later they pulled up into the driveway. The young father was holding the back of his neck, massaging it slightly. Sir grabbed Sora by his hair pulling him out of his seat, opening his mouth, causing him to cry out so silently that Sir couldn't even hear it. Sora's father shoved his fingers in Sora's mouth, making it harder for him to breath.  
"Scream bitch." Sir's eyes filled with anger and happiness. Along with an unknown one.  
_Most likely lust. Sick asshole. It could even be worse than that though. _He shivered slightly at the thought, while trying not to scream.  
"I said, bitch, for you to scream!" The cheif shoved his fingers in farther making Sora gag. "You like it don't you. The feel of something thick in your mouth. You sick fuck. You'd probubly prefer my cock though, wouldn't you." Sir sneered, forcing him to nod. "Yeah I thought so. Well I don't want to keep you waiting, so let's get to that." Pulling his fingers from Sora's mouth and letting his hair go. Sir got out of the car keeping his eyes on his pray.  
Sora went to get out of the car when the door opposite him shut, only to be stopped by a hand around his throat.  
"I don't think so-" Sir was stopped when Sora started struggling. He gripped even tighter, so his son couldn't breath. "Don't stuggle. I have Rani. You run, I'll kill him. Or worse. I'll fuck him senceless, and you know how that feels at 5. Not very pleasent is it?" Loosening his grip just enough so Sora could breathe he continued, My dick hardening with your mouth around it. Me going in and out of you. Cumming into you. Lossing your virginity to me. The moans and groans. Mewls and scrams of pleasure coming from you. Remembering that first time turns me on." Sir smiled evilly. "Going faster until you cum, only to start all over again. All night long then the same every day of your life. Or at least that's what I planned until you ran away with that bitch. I thought I taught you not to run away from me. I'll find you then tourture you til the day I die."  
Sora's struggling stopped and starred into his father's eyes, scared at what he saw. He wasn't sure what it was he saw or even why it scared him, it just did. Even if he wouldn't show it.  
Sir smirked. "well before the neighbor's see... ooh right... we don't have neighbor's... too bad for you. I can do this all day. You know I can. You've seen me do it to you and others."  
"Yeah..." Sora coughed, "I know." Sora choked out as Sir squeezed harder making him unable to breath. Sir squeezed harder as he heard a vehical pull up Looking to his left he saw a black motorcycle pull up. As the elder teen took off his helmet, revealing a confused and pissed off face Sir told Sora something.  
"Do you know this boy?" He squeezed harder. "You better hope not. For his sake." Sir looked at Sora while saying this, then looked to the boy again. His eyes widened in realization. "Y-you...?" The fully pissed off Riku was in arms reach by now but came a step closer before Sir let go of his son's neck. The brunette collapsed to his knees holding his neck, gasping for air. "Why are you here?"  
"Well a little birdie told me to follow you. Cause it had a bad feeling that something wasn't right.And it was right." Riku's hand rolled up into a fist and landed on the older man's jaw, most likely breaking it.  
Sir's hand flew up to his jaw, barely staying up in a half-fallen postion. Riku cracked his knuckles, the pissed off look on his face turning more to a worried one. He leaned down and grabbed a hguge rock about the size of his fists and rammed it into the man's head causing him to collapse on to the ground. Riku ran to Sora and kneeled down next to him.  
"Are you ok?" He didn't get an answer. "Sora?" The silver-blonde held Sora's face ready to turn it when he felt water or tears where his hands were. The elder teen turned Sora's head, reveling Sora crying even though he didn't look sad or hurt. "Sora?" The one just mentioned opened his eyes then looked away. He stood up and started to walk towards the hell hole of a house. "Where are you going?" Sora wiped the tears off of his face.  
"I have to find my son. And grab some stuff. It shouldn't take to long. You can stay here if you want." Sora continued to walk even when he was talking.  
"Your son?" He saw Sora nod as he caught up with him. "You have a son? Who's the mother?"  
"Yeah that's why I said my son? Duh? It doesn't matter who she is, she's dead. I already told you that before." Sora snapped at him.  
"Ooh yeah. Sorry about that. I didn't know you two had a kid together." As they approached the door he heard crying and pleading. It was very faint though.  
"Rani!" Sora opened the door thankful it was unlocked. "Rani! Where are you!"  
"Daddy! I'm over here!" The little boy informed.  
"Sora I'll go get him, you go grab your stuff, okay? I don't know when Lar will wake up?"  
"Lar?"  
"I'll explain after ok? Now go grab the stuff you want to bring."  
Sora hesitated a second then nodded, running up the stairs to grab his stuff. Riku looked around for a couple of seconds then heard another help coming from the left, where Sora went. Riku ran up the stairs, the helping's sounding closer. He tried the door to his left, when he reached the top, and thankfully it was unlocked. He walked in and saw a little boy in the right corner, staped down with thinck, heavy chains. Riku ran over to him and started to calm him down as he heard a loud stop. Riku looked at the door and saw... Lar/ Sir pointing a gun at his head.  
"Don't touch him, Ri-ku. He's mine now. Unless you want to trade. I'll set him free, if I can keep you. I'll set them both free. I'd love to keep you all to myself."  
Riku looked at the terrified Rani then back Sir. He stopped and looked back at the older verzon of himself and nodded. "Fine. But let him go. Let them both go! Now!"  
Sir smirked, tossing the keys to Riku. "I'd love to. But first let's shake on this." He held his hand out, the one without his gun. Riku reached his hand out and shook Sir's hand, sealing his fate. _Good, Riku. You just gave yourself to me willingly. I can do as I please. I can control your body._


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Will you save me from myself?

Description: Sora, a 17 year old boy with nothing to live for. Abused and beaten he ran away from home caring 8 things: a razor sharp knife, his wooden sword, a lighter, 2,000, clothes, backpack, books, and his young child. He found a cave and has been living there until a boy, a year later, around 19 found him bleeding one night with cuts on his wrists. Will this boy be his savior?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts but if I put OC's in I own them.

Reveiws: Mz Hellfire: This story rocks? Thank you! I love complements for stories!

ARandomKid: Ok. I'll put them up if I can ever find them. I lost them.

leaderoftheanimelegion: Calm down! Is it really that good? Thank you for the reveiw!

AU: Sorry it took so long to update but... Olik and me aren't talking anymore so it's been a tough couple of weeks. I need a editer person now. He was mine, even though he was horribe at it. So yeah. If you want to just say so in a reveiw!

Chapter 5: Looking into a broken soul

Riku closed his eyes and took a shakey breath, knowing what he had just got himself into. _But they seem so innocent and young. They don't deserve this asshole... for a father. _He took another uneasy breath and unlocked Rani, a lock at a time. When he finished the little brunette kept asking questions before the blonde could even answer the first one.

"Slow down. I'd love to answer your questions but I have to understand them." Riku moved his hands up and down, trying to slow him down. And after a couple more seconds it worked. "okay, now what are you trying to ask me?"

"Who are you? Where's daddy? What were you doing with grandpa? I'm scared." Rani sat down on the floor and wrapped his arms around his knees and pulled them to his chest.

"My name is Riku and your daddy is getting some stuff. He's probubly waiting for us so we should go down stair . And for the last question... let's just say he won't be touching you or your dad again, okay? Now where's your dad's room." He leaned down to pick up Rani into his arms but the five year old hopped up and took off on him,causing Riku to have to run after him. "Hey! Rani! Wait up!" Rani ran into the room right across the hall.

"Daddy!" The younger version of Sora was smiling ear to ear and jumping up and down. "I missed you this much!" He spread his arms out as far as he could "Where were you? Grandpa sayed you were in the hopatal again. I was so scared I thought you wouldn't come back like mommy!" The little boy was frowning. Eyes tearing up. "I miss her. Even though I don't remeber to much about her."

Sora frowned a little. "It's okay. I'll always come back to you." This made Rani to smile again. "So I see you met Riku. He help you out?" Rani nodded rapidly. "That's good."

"Guess what!" After Rani reseved a reply of a equally fake enthusiastic what did he continue. "Riku said something to grandpa and he's not going to touch us anymore!"

Sora looked at Riku and the blonde did the same, neither smiling. "Really? What did you say to Sir, Riku?"

"Well... let's not sweat the details."

"You sold yourself didn't you?" Sora looked to Rani. "Rani, how about you go find something to eat, okay?" The five year old nodded slowly and ran out of the room. "Why did you do that? We're use to it." Sora looked back at the elder teen.

"Well... it's just not right. Him... you call him Sir, right?" The brunette nodded. "Okay. It's not right what Sir does to you guys. So I decided to help you out. Even if you don't want it. I know why you were in the hopital. I saw the bandages when I calmed down. Rani doesn't need all this in his life. Raise him the exact opposite of your dad. And stop cutting."

Sora looked totally lost for words. "How did you?" He whispered.

Riku rolled his sleeve up slightly. "I was a pain addict. Hopitalize wa-ay more then once. It's like a second home." Sora's mouth dropped a little and his eyes grew wide. All the cuts in that little space. Some all the way across. Some diagonal across the vein. Zig zagging. thin thick. Scabbed over and healed fully. All different types and shapes. Just in thatt little 1 inch space. It scared and intreged Sora. "Amazing that I can do that in two months, huh?"

"Two months!" Sora's eyes widened even more if it was possible. He looked at his bandaged wrist. _And I though I was bad. I even have a fucking routin! Damn..._ "So... why would you do that for a couple of strangers?" The brunette asked, still a little... really... confused with why.

"Well... let's just say... a little birdie told me to." Riku smirked slightly. "Don't worry, okay?" Riku turned his head to look into the brunette's eyes that were looking at the ground. "Now... smile." Riku forced Sora to smile making him look seriously stupid. "Please..." Riku pouted a little causing Sora to laugh a little. "Good. Now let's go find..." Riku was caught short by a scream. It sounded like Rani. "That bastard..." Riku mumbled.

"RANI!" Sora's eye shot up and he was down stairs and kneeling in front of him in record time. "Are you okay? What did he do to you? Rani?" Sora turned around slowly and saw a gun being pointed at Sir's left temple. He followed the gun barrol to the owners arm as Riku got there and did the same. Slowly both of them got to the face. It was covered mostly with the shadow casted by the black hood he/ she had up. He or she was wearing tight black pants and a baggy black hoody. The little part of the face that was shown was the paler then snow, cheek.

The person turned to Sora looking right at him. "Sora. Get out of here. Now. Bring Rani and your... friend too. Run into the car. I'll be right there." The voice was definetly not male. Sora's eye twitched a little when he remember who had that beautiful voice. The brunette nodded and whispered a quiet be careful then pick Rani up and carried him out of the house, Riku close behind. "Now to deal with you. " She turned back to Sir. "I know you remember me. The little girl threatening you." Her hand pulled the hood off, revealing short blonde hair and threatening blue eyes. "Well while Sora was knocked out I made up my mind about a little.. question... I had in my mind. I found out that you were beating him again after I left. Too bad for you huh? Well I said I'd kill you and don't get me wrong or anything. I **_will_** kill you. Just not right now. I'm.. busy at the moment. If I were you. I'd end the pain I'm going to be going through with a little... tool you can find at any house really. A knife, razor, pills. You name it, I'd do it. Simple as that. But I must be boring you with this so... I'll get staight to the point. Watch your back. You will need to." She smirked a little.

"Ooh.. I already am. I knew you were back in town. That's why I'm not going to be touching them again. I have a new... toy.. to play with." He smirked. "You might want to meet him. You will shortly. His name's Riku. When you meet him tell him **Sir** wants to see him. Please."

"I like hell I will. Me do something for you! Haha! That's accually funny!" Namine giggled a little. "Well just so you don't go chasing after us..." She aimed the gun at his knee cap then pulled the trigger. Sir screamed out in pain, falling to the ground with a loud thump then grabbed his bleeding leg. "Now I'll see you later. TTFN. Ta ta for now. Heehee." She walked out of the house leaving the door open and everything. She walked to the blue-green car and saw Rani cuddled into Sora's arm sleeping and Riku watching them both sleep then looking down at his arms resting in his lap, to arms arms around Rani. "I'm surprised the gun stop didn't wake them." Namine climbed into the drivers seat next to Riku. The blonde nodded. "He cares so much for Rani. It's really sad his girlfriend got murdered so young." The blonde nodded again, his glace turning back to his left arm, his right hand slightly rubbing it. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"If it was nothing you wouldn't mind telling me." She cocked her head the side. "You look so fimiliar. Do I know you?"

"It really is nothing. And um... I do know you... Namine." Riku looked at the younger blonde. "You've cut your hair I see. You look so beautiful now." Riku put his hand under her chin. "I'm your older brother. I know it sounds really weird. But it's true. I was forced to move when our parents got divorced. I've missed you so much."

Namine's eyes widened as it slowly came back to her. "I'm so sorry. I don't remember your name. Can you tell me it?" She said as she put the key in the ignistion and started the car. He mumbled something incoherent. "I'm sorry. Can you say that again?"

"It's not importent. Sorry. But you don't have to know." Riku rested his head on the window and starred out it, like he was lost and looking for a way home. _I'm not importent in your life. I've missed you so-o much Namine but it was ment to be. I'm not going to involve you in this shit I've gotten myself into. Expessially if you tell mom. I'd kill for you guys. Ever sense mom..._ His thoughts trailed off as he felt the car slow to a hault. "Huh? What's going on?" He looked around.

"Wow. You go into deep thought. It's just a stop light."

"Ooh okay." The blonde rested his head against the window again. _What was I thinking again? ... Drawing a blank... Ooh yeah... mom... Well let's get off this subject... Sora... He's so so I don't know ... Now what? _Riku looked around and stopped on the sleeping bodies, a small sad smile apeared on his face then disappeared quickly. "So-o..." Riku turned back to Namine. "...Namine... what have you and dad been up to?"

"Nothing much. Just the normal. You know... where's mom... school... friends... shopping... That about sums it up well." A small ooh was heard coming from Riku. "So-o what have you and mom been up to?" Riku visiably froze at the word dad.

"Ooh... um... nothing much. Just I started to work the other day..." _More like two years ago..._ "Uuhhh... I hate to tell you this but mom's in the hospital." Riku looked back down to his hands.

"Ooh my god! What happened!" Namine's eyes were filled with shock and sadness, while Riku's eyes held neither.

"Her... boyfriend beat her. Put her in a coma. She's been there for a couple days." His voice was really quiet.

"That's not right!" The young blonde yelled. "I... I wanna go right up to him and give him a peice of my mind!" Riku laughed a little. Namine looked at him a little confused. "Why are you laughing! I'm being serious!"

"I know. It just... hehehe... funny. You a little girl... take down head chief. And that your being serious! It just make it that much funnier!" Namine looked back at the road fuming. Sora groaned and Riku turned around to look at the waking boy. "Rise and shine Sleeping Beauty!" Sora openned his eyes only to close them again cause of a yawn. "I said wake up!" Namine giggled as she saw a groggy Sora look at Riku confused. "Ooh shut your mouth, wipe the drool off your mouth, and wake Rani up! Geez..." Riku looked to the front windshield, his eyes widening as he saw the were on the wrong side of the road and there was a truck driving, not slowing down. The drive was leaning over, most likely looking for something on the floor. "Namine!"

TBC

So-o how do ya like? Or hate? I couldn't decide where to end it. I end it good? I think the chapter sucked. I was totally out of ideas so-o I made it up as I went along. Ideas are welcome! I need them to keep this going!


End file.
